Till' Fainted Do Us Part
by MagicFedora
Summary: Three years after Snivy and Axew destroy the Bittercold, Snivy has returned to the Pokemon world and continues to help Axew build Paradise further, however one night, something terrible happens and Snivy and Axew have to deal with terrible loss. Can things really go back to the way they used to be?
1. A Total Failure

~Three years after defeating the Bittercold~

Outside Post Town in Paradise is an area created by two brave adventurers to bring happiness to traveling Pokemon. The park is fast asleep, but a house in the middle has lights on like a lonely star in the night sky.

Inside the house is Post Town hero, Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. He is sitting in his bed eating berries for dinner after a large day of adventuring.

"My god, Where's Axew? He was supposed to be home thirty minutes ago!" said Snivy.

Axew had been out working hard in the afternoon filling requests from the Request Board. Pokémon who needed help would post notes signaling to adventurers to help them. Adventurers would find a request, apply for it, and the gate would open.

Snivy had taken the day-off and went spelunking in caves to gather rare items for money to expand Paradise even more.

Snivy left his half-eaten berries on the bed. He lost his appetite worrying over Axew. Axew had always looked out for him since he fell into the Pokemon world because Hydreigon called for help in the human world to destroy the Bittercold before it destroyed the Pokémon world and erased it from existence. Snivy promised to repay Axew by looking out for him as well until they left this world to find peace.

Snivy walked outside. The air was cold and humid, and the wind blew hard and sent chills down Snivy's spine.

"Guess this means winter will be here soon." Snivy said to himself. He walked down to the plaza outside Paradise where Quaqsire and Gurdurr's shops resided, and where Victini's V-Wavecast board and V-Wheel sit. Victini would be closing down soon for the season. Snivy felt emptiness inside him. 'Things won't be the same without Victini…' Snivy thought. Now they wouldn't have the advantage of controlling the V-Waves freely.

Snivy went and sat by the Request Gate. He had gone through that gate many times. Sometimes, he and his team would come back with no plunders to admire, or he and the team would come back from a glorious victory with the request completed and extra items to help Paradise grow stronger. How he loved the jubilant feeling of coming back from an exhilarating adventure! And to think he got to do it every day! Suddenly he felt anxious for tomorrow to come and to feel the excitement of the unknowns that lay beyond the Request Gate.

Snivy thought he must have sat there for an hour. His anxiety about tommorow was replaced by the feeling of dread that something might have happened to Axew. Snivy was about to go back to the house when he heard footsteps from behind the Request Gate. Snivy cautiously approached the gate.

"Axew? Is that you? Are you okay?" Snivy called out into the night. He could see Axew limping towards the Request Gate along with Virizion, Emolga, and Dunsparce. They all were badly bruised and were bleeding. The Request Gate opened and Snivy, stricken with horror, rushed towards Axew and the party.

"Axew!? What happened!? I thought the request you chose wasn't severe!" Said Snivy.

Axew approached Snivy with a weak smile on his face. "Well…it was a battle to remember…at least." Said a wounded Axew. His wounds looked severe. Whatever happened during that request wasn't natural.

"Damn you and your optimism Axew, you idiot!" said Snivy. He hugged Axew and went to check on the others. While relief somewhat flushed into Snivy, one other thing stuck in his mind. 'What happened and what kind of Pokémon would cause these severe wounds?' One thing's for sure, he would get to the bottom of this.

"Virizion, what happened?!" said Snivy. The beautiful Pokémon had been wounded to the hind legs and most of her upper-body.

"I don't remember…we…we were out searching for the item the Pokémon had requested, but then we were attacked by an enormous Pokémon. We didn't see the Pokémon clearly…but…that's…all I remember…" Virizion was in massive pain, but tried her hardest to remain steadfast.

"Axew we have to get you to Swanna! She'll know what to do!" said Snivy.

"But…" said Axew.

"No buts! I need to get you all to Swanna! These wounds are serious, plus you're losing blood as we speak! We need to go now before you lose more blood!" Snivy enforced.

Emolga stood up. "He's right Axew. This is too serious to shake off. We need help, and fast!" said Emolga, defending Snivy's enforcement.

Dunsparce was unconscious on the ground. Virizion picked him up and limped quickly towards Post Town. Snivy put Axew's arm around his shoulder and walked him to Post Town. Emolga followed close behind.

Later, Snivy sat alone in a chair in Swanna's Inn. It was awfully quiet without everyone in there. Snivy found the stillness and silence saddening. Finally, Swanna walked down the stairs towards her desk and motioned her wing for Snivy to come. Swanna was a goose with white feathers and a kind presence. Just seeing her comforted Snivy a little. She had helped him spread words of hope when they had to defeat the Bittercold and save the world.

"Snivy. I have good news and bad news." Swanna's look of seriousness made Snivy uncomfortable, even her presence wasn't enough to quench this feeling.

"Start with the good news please." Snivy said calmly.

"Very well. The good news is that Axew, Virizion, and Emolga are fine and their wounds will heal in a week, however…" Swanna now had a look of worry on her face, and this terrified Snivy.

"Dunsparce…He's lost a lot of blood. Most of his bones have been crushed and his vital organs are failing…but I'm sad to say…" Swanna bent her head down, trying to disprove her own conclusion. Snivy felt so much emotion build up inside him. His tears almost felt as if they were burning his eyes.

"…S…Say…what…?" Snivy stuttered.

Swanna looked at Snivy. She had tears in her eyes too. "Dunsparce won't survive."


	2. Snivy's Verdict

The room went deathly silent. Dunsparce was as good as dead? Snivy broke the silence and bolted upstairs pushing Swanna out of the way. Swanna grabbed Snivy by the arm.

"Snivy, you can't see them yet!" Swanna said.

"But…I…I…" Snivy stuttered.

"I promise you'll see them tomorrow." Swanna said softly, trying to calm Snivy.

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Snivy freed himself of Swanna's grip and ran upstairs quicker then he ever ran.

He quickly walked towards Dunsparce's bed, forgetting about Virizion, Emolga, and Axew in the beds next to Dunsparce.

Snivy quietly approached Dunsparce's bed. He leaned in to whisper.

"Dunsparce? Are you awake? It's me, Snivy." He whispered.

Dunsparce opened his eyes and looked at Snivy. His eyes were cloudy and his body was pale. He looked horrible. Most of his body was pale, and he looked shriveled.

"Hey Snivy. Is everyone alright?" Dunsparce said weakly.

Snivy couldn't keep himself from chuckling a little. He was worried about others and not himself? That was surprising to Snivy considering the condition Dunsparce was in.

"Yeah, everyone's fine." Said Snivy. He sat down on Dunsparce's bed.

"Snivy, tell me the truth." Dunsparce said as he turned to look Snivy straight in the eye.

"Am…Am I going to die?" He said.

It took Snivy everything he had to not bawl completely. He knew Dunsparce wanted the truth, but he couldn't bear to tell him.

"No! Of course not! You'll be better tomorrow!" Snivy said. He felt guilt telling Dunsparce this lie, but he wanted him to be happy.

"Nice try Snivy." Dunsparce said jokingly. Snivy was shocked. Dunsparce knew?

"I know you've all tried to make me happy. I know you've tried to make me somebody, but you know perfectly well…I'm useless…" rasped Dunsparce.

"No! Don't say that! We all love your company! You've helped us so much!" Snivy said trying to cheer up Dunsparce.

"It's OK Snivy…I know. You don't have to lie." Dunsparce rasped and grinned weakly.

Why? Why did Snivy had to see him like this? His emotions and his thoughts were in a storm. Why him? Who was this Pokemon that could severely hurt the team? Why does Dunsparce have to die? Snivy couldn't understand this at all.

Snivy gathered himself and remained calm.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Dunsparce. Please take it easy." Snivy said quickly changing the subject. He stood up and started walking downstairs.

"Snivy…it's OK. Team Nightgale will do fine without me." Dunsparce said.

'Team Nightgale…' Snivy thought. Axew and Snivy's Rescue Team. HAPPI had given them permission to become a full-fledged Rescue Team long before Snivy knew his purpose.

"I'm afraid not Dunsparce. We all love you here…why do you insist on leaving?" Snivy said as he ran downstairs outside all the way to the top of Post Town on the cliff where the Rainbows of Hope were during the day.

"But…there won't be a tomorrow for me…" said Dunsparce to himself.

"I don't understand…I have so many questions…all of which are unanswered…" Snivy curled himself in ball, crying softly. He felt so useless and helpless at the same time.

Some time later, Snivy felt a nudge on him. He suddenly realized he had fallen asleep. He uncurled to find himself face-to-face with Espeon. She was also a contributing factor to defeating the Bittercold. She used the Entercards to open Magnagates to the Glacier Palace.

"Espeon? What are you doing up so late at night?" Snivy asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I heard what happened. Umbreon's with Swanna discussing matters about this." Said Espeon soothingly. Snivy thought she had beautiful eyes, more beautiful than Virizion's. Snivy shook off that thought immediately. He had more important things to worry about.

"You know…? About Dunsparce?" Snivy whispered.

Espeon nodded slowly. She looked towards the sky.

"I have so many questions…" Snivy whispered.

"I know. I don't understand it either. Once the others find out, they won't understand. Axew will blame it on himself, he led the party." Said Espeon worryingly.

They sat in silence for a while, every once in a while glancing at each other.

"Listen, Snivy…" Espeon said.

Snivy looked at Espeon. His face had no emotion.

"I want you to know that whatever happens after tonight, I'll support you. All the way, no matter what." Espeon had a caring but serious look in her face.

Snivy nodded. He looked out into the vastness of the world he had grown accustomed to.

"Espeon. I want you to deliver a message for me to Azumarill, the Pokemon who manages the Request Board and Gate." Snivy said standing up walking home.

Espeon was listening.

"Tell her no one is allowed to go outside the gate or take requests." Snivy said.

Espeon followed him. "What does this mean?"

Snivy stopped and looked at Espeon. "Until further notice, Paradise is shut down."


End file.
